


In This Life, You're On Your Own

by theprettymozart



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: I love wrenching my own heart out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprettymozart/pseuds/theprettymozart
Summary: Dearly belovedWe are gathered here todayTo get through this thing called LIFE.





	In This Life, You're On Your Own

**_“Dearly beloved_ **

**_We are gathered here today_ **

**_To get through this thing called LIFE.”_ **

 

If you went to the St. Marx Cemetery in Vienna you may have seen a rather odd group of people walk by. Varying heights, obscure hair colors, mostly they were silent, a few whispering amongst themselves. They stopped at a grave with an angel on it and dozens of flowers surrounding it. A few of the small group added their own flowers briefly paused and regrouped. Two of them stayed behind hand-in-hand, the two’s pink hair blowing in the gentle breeze.

 

**_“Electric word ‘life’_ **

**_It means forever and that's a mighty long time_ **

**_But I'm here to tell you, there's something else_ **

**_The afterworld.”_ **

 

The group moved on. Zentralfriedhof was next. One of them was hesitant to enter the cemetery, the tallest of the group, a man with wild silver hair and a leather jacket. One of the others wiped misty eyes from underneath his spectacles leaving a bouquet of roses on one of the graves and stared at the one adjacent to it with a small smile.

 

**_“A world of never-ending happiness_ **

**_You can always see the sun, day or night.”_ **

 

A tall woman in green leaves a bright coral lipstick mark on a grave in Eisenstadt while her more subdued traveling partner instead left a single iris. The pair appears again in the Père Lachaise Cemetery in Paris where the man sat on a bench and contemplated his surroundings in front of a grave strewn with Polish flags and more flowers for a whole evening.

 

**_“So when you call up that shrink in Beverly Hills_ **

**_You know the one, Dr. Everything'll-Be-Alright”_ **

 

Doctor Kyougo Otowa practically raised the dead. He had never really stopped to think about that seeing a grave with your own name on it messes with your psyche.

 

**_“Instead of asking him how much of your time is left_ **

**_Ask him how much of your mind, baby_ **

**_'Cause in this life”_ **

 

The small group reunited that night at the Vienna Philharmonic to enjoy a night of music.

 

**_“Things are much harder than in the afterworld”_ **

 

The pair stands on the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower pointing things out, old and new on the skyline of the city they both knew so well.

 

**_“In this life, you're on your own.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I learned a lot while writing this actually and made myself weepy. -Nan


End file.
